1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiver and, in particular, to a multiplexed display apparatus and method for a digital broadcast receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital broadcast receiver is an apparatus that restores original digital data from a broadcast signal transmitted by a broadcast station. The digital data are coded and modulated so as to be broadcast in the form of a broadcast signal by the broadcast station. The digital broadcast receiver demodulates and decodes the broadcast signal for restoring the original digital data. Accordingly, the digital broadcast receiver is provided with a tuner, a demodulator, and a decoder. Recent digital broadcast systems are classified into a digital multimedia broadcast (DMB) system and a digital video broadcasting (DVB) system. These digital broadcast systems provide a plurality of service channels in a frequency bandwidth and each service channel is structured with multiplexed sub-channels of video, audio, and program information data.
Current mobile terminals typically realize an enhanced multimedia playback function by using a dedicated multimedia processor, particularly for a digital broadcast playback function. The mobile terminals include mobile phones, laptop computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs).
Typically, a digital broadcast system can provide more service channels than an analog broadcast system, such that the subscribers can enjoy various contents in high definition. However, the conventional digital broadcast receiver is provided with a single display so as to display only one program at a time.